Heartless Kate
by Baby Angels V.I.P of L.O.V.E
Summary: Mi OC de Creepypasta


**Ruki: Mi OC de creepypasta**

* * *

Kate Gremory era una chica para algunos rara, para otros sorprendente y para otras personas nada, pero para ella una chica de 16 años. Vivía tranquilamente hasta que se tuvo que cambiar de escuela

Todo comenzó en una mañana normal, Kate se lenvanto, se bañó y se vistio, llevaba una camisa gris, una chaqueta a cuadros blanco con negro, una falda escocesa rojo con negro, unas calcetas a rayas negro con rojo, sus tenis y se arreglo su cabello rubio dejandolo caer sin ningún arreglo, bajó a desayunar donde estaba su madre y su hermana menor, Lilly. Kate al ver que se les hacía tarde tomo a su hermana de la mano y salieron corriendo de la casa camino a la escuela.

Kate dejo a su hermana en la secundaria y ella se fue a la preparatoria. Sus clases fueron normales y en el receso se fue a un lugar alejado del patio donde habían muchos árboles. Kate se sentó de bajo de uno de los árboles y se puso a leer un libro mientras comía una manzana roja. Estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no se dio cuenta cuando dos tipos se le acercaron, le quitaron el libro de las manos pero ella seguía indiferente, no les hacía caso. Uno de los chicos la levantaron del cuello de la chaqueta pero ella seguía indiferente. Los chicos se estaban desesperando y la tiro al piso, pero ella no hacía nada, el otro chico le iba a patear pero Kate sostuvo su pie, su fleco tapaba su rostro, y ella no decía nada, con su mano sosteniendo el pie del chico lo jaló y por inercia se cayo dejándolo inconsciente, Kate se levantó y se dirigió al otro chico.

El otro chico de nombre Joe sacó una navaja de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lanzó hacia Kate con la intención de apuñalarla pero Kate lo esquivó con facilidad, el chico volvió a intentarlo pero igual falló, Kate tomo su muñeca y la torció haciendo que soltará la navaja y se tirará al piso del dolor, Kate tomó la navaja y se la clavó a Joe en el pecho dejándolo herido gravemente, el otro chico de nombre Isma se levantó y con una navaja intentó atacar a Kate por la espalda pero ella la esquivó y con la navaja de Joe le corto la garganta, Kate no sabía que estaba haciendo, era como un impulso, por un momento se le dibujo una sonrisa psicotica en el rostro pero tan pronto como sonó el timbre guardo las navajas y se fue hacia el edificio de la escuela dejando los cadáveres de los dos chicos tirados

Nadie preguntó por ellos, hasta la salida, tres chicos se le acercaron a Kate con pistolas en mano

-Oye perra, que les hiciste a Isma y Joe?- preguntó un chico de nombre Mario apuntándole con la pistola

-No se de que hablan- dijo indiferente pasando de largo a Mario, este intento dispararle pero ella volteó y le lanzó una de las navajas en el hombro -déjenme en paz- y se marcho

Los tres chicos se fueron por otro camino diferente a por donde estaba yendo Kate.

Kate fue a la secundaria donde se encontraba su hermana para recogerla e ir a la casa. Al llegar a la secundaria vio a Lilly junto a los tres chicos de antes que la apuntaban con armas, Kate tomo la otra navaja más no la saco, se acercó decidida a donde estaban los chicos, pero fue lenta, los chicos tomaron a Lily y la metieron a una camioneta negra dejando una nota. Kate corrió hacia donde estaba la nota y la tomó, al leerla se molesto, decía "Más te vale pagar por lo de Isma y Joe, te devolveremos a tu hermanita si vienes a la casa vieja de la calle 83" ella había escuchado sobre esa casa, miles de rumores paranormales, pero ella no los creía, eran puras tonterías, según ella.

Kate en vez de ir a su casa fue a donde la nota decía, cualquier persona llamaría a la policía pero a ella la dominaba la furia, ni siquiera sabía si era ella misma. Al llegar a la casa entró sin dudarlo, tan pronto como entro un chico de nombre Roy la tomó por la espalda tirándola al suelo. Ella forcejeó pero no logró quitárselo, llegaron los otros dos tipos junto a Lilly.

-Que bien que viniste- sonrió Mario

-Aqui esta tu hermanita- dijo otro chico de nombre Damien lanzando a Lily, herida, afuera de la casa

Ella se le quedó viendo a Kate asustada pero al ver que Kate ni siquiera volteaba a verla se fue corriendo alejándose cada vez más de la casa. Mario se arrodillo frente a Kate y le tomó el rostro, ella lo miraba con cierto odio, no pudo tolerar que lastimarán a su pequeña hermana

-Y cómo nos pagarás? tal vez con tu ojo?- con una navaja que traía le hizo una cortada a Kate en su ojo izquierdo, esta del dolor quiso gritar pero se aguantó -o algo más?-

Mario se paro al igual que Roy aún teniendo sujetada, Mario y Damien se le fueron acercando con sus navajas y Roy le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza. Estaban a punto de tomar su vida sin embargo el dolor, la furia y el odio que sentía Kate hizo que ella perdiera la cordura, ahora si que no sentía dolor alguno. Fácilmente se soltó de Roy y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo en el suelo, con un trozo de madera que estaba tirado en la casa lleno de clavos se lo clavo en la cabeza a Roy, Mario y Damien asustado, tiraron las navajas y sacaron unas pistolas y comenzaron a dispararle a Kate quien las esquivaba fácilmente. Kate tomó la pistola que anteriormente traía Roy y le disparó a Mario. Damien subió corriendo las escaleras de la casa y en una de las habitaciones encontró botellas de alcohol, al escuchar los pasos de Kate, tomó el alcohol y su encendedor. Cuando llegó Kate a donde el estaba le tiró el alcohol y salió corriendo regando todo el alcohol por la casa. Kate bajó rápido las escaleras siguiendo a Damien, este al escuchar las sirenas de la policía y al ver a Kate acercándose tiró el encendedor haciendo que se prendiera toda la casa junto con Kate que gritaba de manera desgarradora del dolor y huyó de la casa. Los policías rápido entraron a la casa y como pudieron sacaron a Kate que afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos de la entrada y con extintores le fueron apagando el fuego, lo último que ella vio fue a su madre junto a otros policías intentando apagarle el fuego.

Cuando Kate despertó en el hospital sentía que algo cubría su cara, eran una vendas, intentó pararse pero se mareó y se quedó sentada, en eso llego una enfermera

-Parece que ya despertaste- dijo la enfermera -todavía no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, le llamaré a tu madre para que venga, ya te vamos a quitar la venda- la enfermera se fue dejando a Kate sola en la habitación

Después de una hora llegaron la madre de Kate y Lilly junto al doctor para ver a Kate sin las vendas, al quitarle las vendas todos se asustaron

-Que? Que pasa?- pregunto Kate confundida fue al baño y al verse se sorprendió, su piel era pálida y se sentía como cuero, su cabello paso de ser rubio a estar chamuscado y oscuro, y en su ojo izquierdo tenía la cortada que le habían hecho

-Estas bien?- pregunto Lilly tímida

-Que si estoy bien? Estoy mejor que bien! Estoy excelente! Me veo hermosa- exclamo Kate con una sonrisa retorcida

-Doctor, eso es normal?- pregunto la madre de Kate

-Aveces por la impresión tienen algunos problemas, pero pasaran, si no pasa por favor traigala al hospital para hacerle unos exámenes psicológicos- le dijo el doctor

-Gracias- agradeció y fue junto a Kate -ven cariño, vamonos a casa-

Las tres se fueron del hospital dejando solo al doctor junto a la enfermera

-Cree que pase de nuevo? sería la segunda- dijo la enfermera preocupada

-No lo sé, lo más probable que sí- dijo el doctor mirando a la ventana viendo como las tres se subían al coche -espero que no-

Kate llegó a su casa y se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa pues la que traía estaba quemada, se puso una camisa negra ajustada, una blusa larga roja ajustada, una falda negra, unas calcetas a rayas negro con blanco y unos tenis negros, con pintura roja para el cabello que tenía guardada se pinto su fleco, ya no era la misma y no quería volver a serlo, pero por alguna razón no sonreía, triste tomo un cuchillo que tenía igual guardado y se hizo unas cicatrices en las mejillas formando una sonrisa, y con hilo y aguja coció las heridas marcando mas su sonrisa.

La madre escucho unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de Kate, se levantó de la cama y se fue al cuarto de Kate, al entrar se encontró con la escena más perturbadora que pudo haber visto, Kate, su hija, sobre el cadáver de un chico que todos su órganos estaban afuera y Kate se estaba comiendo el corazón

-Madre, que haces aquí?- pregunto Kate volteando a ver a su madre con su retorcida sonrisa asustándola

-Kate, qué te pasó? quién es él?- su madre estaba asustada, jamás había visto algo tan terrorífico

-Yo.. ya no podía sonreír, y él lastimó a Lilly, el debe morir y su corazón sabe rico- denotó mas su sonrisa -no soy hermosa madre?-

-Si hija lo eres, pero no debes ser así- dijo su madre

-Por qué? acaso no te agrado?- preguntó Kate sacando un cuchillo manchado de sangre

-Hija- rápido salió de la habitación corriendo

-Perdiste- dijo Kate siguiendola

Su madre corrió hacia la habitación de Lilly y intentó abrirla pero Kate le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda destruyéndole toda la espina dorsal y matándola al instante. Lilly sentía que pasaba algo malo y se intento levantar pero algo la retuvo, la luna iluminó a Kate sobre ella sosteniendo un cuchillo con la intención de clavarselo, Lilly intento quitarsela de encima pero no pudo

-Que pasa hermanita?- pregunto Kate

-Eso te pregunto yo- le dijo asustada Lilly

-Si no me quieres contestar esta bien, pero tendrás que pagar un precio muy alto- sostuvo con fuerza su cuchillo y se lo clavó en la garganta rasgandosela y salpincadola de sangre, continuo apuñalando, le parecía divertido y sobre todo el mancharse de sangre

Kate salió sonriente de la casa manchada de sangre. Después de eso, nadie la volvió a ver

**Epilogo (Kate POV)**

Estaba débil, no podría aguantar más, malditos policías, ya tenía un año desde que me había vuelto una asesina, ahora tenía 17 años, pero en un año fui de las más buscadas, en parte era divertido pero a la vez no, tenía menos posibilidades de disfrutar el asesinar a alguien pues siempre estarían buscándome, malditos sean. Hoy hice mi último asesinato, los policías me crearon una emboscada, pude divertirme un poco, pude disfrutar el último corazón, pero esos malditos policías cuando intenté salir me dispararon por sorpresa, tengo heridas por todo el cuerpo, la peor es una que tengo en el cuello.

No sé que hacer, sigo corriendo por la ciudad y los policías me siguen persiguiendo, encontré mi antigua casa, recordé como empezó todo, por un simple impulso. Entonces recordé la casa abandonada y me acorde de un demonio del que había leído, creo que se llamaba Zalgo. Corriendo con las últimas energías que tenía llegué a la antigua casa que sorprendentemente seguía en pie, al ver que los policías me seguían entre rápido a la casa, lo que me sorprendió fue que encontré a ese dios o demonio de nombre Zalgo parado frente a mi.

-Parece que te estas muriendo- dijo indiferente Zalgo

-A ti que te importa- contesté con mi mismo humor malhumorado e indiferente de siempre

-No te gustaría poder seguir divirtiéndote matando gente, eres una gran asesina, de las mejores que he visto- dijo interesado

-Tal vez- conteste mirando abajo

-Entonces que tal si te permito eso?- me preguntó

-Eh? Como?- estaba confundida, como podría lograr eso? bueno es Zalgo

-Has justo lo que venías a hacer- me dijo

-Un trato?- pergunte

-Si- me contestó

-Quiero seguir viva y poder seguir matando personas- dije segura, no me importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar

-Lo cumpliré pero tendrás que pagar un precio- me dijo

-No me importa- le dije

-Me darás tu corazón- que?!

-Que?! Pero moriré!- le grité

-No, serás inmortal, como un fantasma, podrás seguir matando gente- me quedé pensando y entonces lo decidí

-Acepto- dije

Sin que pasarán dos segundos sentía como sacaban aquello que me daba vida, siento que me falta algo. Caí desmayada. Cuando desperté era de día, me era un poco molesto la luz del sol pero hubo algo que me preocupo, no sentía mi palpitar, pero seguía consciente, acaso ahora soy un fantasma? no lo sé, caminé hasta donde vi un vidrio roto y seguía igual que antes, pero mis ojos ya no tenían brillo, no se les veía la pupila, solo eran morados, no había pupila. Pero sigo sintiendo que me falta algo, me da hambre, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es un corazón, es en lo único que pienso. Mire afuera y vi a un chico pasando, escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón, quería comerlo, salí de la casa silenciosamente y cuando iba pasando por un callejón lo atrapé

-Me das tu corazón?- le pregunté asustándolo, con el cuchillo comencé a apuñalarlo, hasta poder ver el corazón, con sus propias manos lo arranque y lo comencé a comer

* * *

**Ruki: Por fin acabe aunque con regañizas de mis padres u.u malditos sean**


End file.
